Groups/Twilight City
*Last Update Was August 24, 2008 All Class Groups These groups accept and play as all three classes. *Barricade Brigade - (24 members) *Board 8 - (44 members) *Bounty Hunters - (6 members) *Church of Christopher *Combat Medtics- (12 members) *Death Squad - (33 members) *Lazarix - (39 members) *National Honor Society - (4 members) *Red Rum - (28 members) *Swinging Dix of the Free World (8 members) *The Rogues - (4 members) *The Einherjar - (20 members) **The Einherjar of Gravesend - (9 members) *The Penguin Mafia - (59 members) *Three Bad Dudes - (3 members) *S.U.C - (3 members) *OLD FASHIONED EVIL MEN *Warriors - (9 members) *3i - (17 members) *Lazarix 2.0 - (8 members) */x/ files (38 members) *Bastards Battalion (14 members) *High Plains Drifter (15 members) *The Giovanni Family (8 members) *Hells Surgeons (5 members) *Looking for Group (11 members) Pro-Human Groups These groups play primarily as humans and are usually dedicated to defending humans and killing the undead. *Army Control Force - (215 members) *Army National Guard - (130 members) *Army National Guard Boot Camp - (464 members) *Crossman Defense Force - (14 members) *Defenders of Life - (17 Members) *FORT LONGDEN ARMY CORPS - (69 Members) *La Resistance - (144 members) *The Last Line - (29 members) *Twilight City Police Dept. Tanner Precinct - (4 members) *Warriors - (53 members) *Task Force Black Dog - (39 members) *Team L33T - (1 members) *r.p.d stars - (0 members) *Twilight Rapid Response and Operations Reactants - (2 members) *human resistance-(5 plus members) Pro-Zombie Groups These groups play primarily as zombies and are usually dedicated to killing humans and vampires. *Fort Howard Zombies - (3 members) *The Necrobe Horde (5 members) */b/ alliance (102 members) Pro-Vampire Groups These groups play primarily as vampires and are usually dedicated to killing humans and zombies. *! Thirst For Blood ! - (222 members) *Aundae Clan - (64 members) * (17 members) *Cleansed in Blood - (83 members) *House of Ravens - (11 members) *Vampires United (mostly) - (6 members) Anti-Zombie Groups These groups play as both humans and vampires and are usually dedicated to killing zombies. *Philosophe Knights - (10 members) Anti-Human Groups These groups play as both vampires and zombies and are usually dedicated to killing humans. *Ronin Facebreakers - (20 members) *The Zombies - (2 members) *The Icy Horde -(2 members) *Aundae Clan -(30 members) Inactive Groups These groups have been deemed inactive. *Grind Corps - (5 members)(inactive) *STARS - (inactive) *The Elite - (inactive) *The Legion of Doom - (3 members)(inactive) *Twilight Preservation Brigade - (inactive) *Umbrella Corporation - (inactive) *UZI - (inactive) *Zombie Revolutionary Army - (inactive) *!LLBlood - (inactive) *Children of Samedi - (inactive) *EridO Metagamers - (inactive) *Dove Hills Militia - (inactive) *Ash Industries - (inactive) *Misty Mundae Clan - (inactive) *RANDOMATIC 3000 - (inactive) *The Janitors - (inactive) *United Griefers - (inactive) *Wastelanders - (inactive) *STARS - (inactive) *Umbrella Corporation - (inactive) Historical Groups *HaVoC - HaVoC has been disbanded, but at the very beginning of Hell Rising they were THE dominate group. This page has been resurrected as a way of showing the history of this great game. Disbanded Groups These groups have split up. *Area-51 - (disbanded) *1st Canadian Infantry Regiment - (disbanded) *AARS:ASSAULT AND RESCUE SQUAD - (disbanded) *Army Control Corps - (disbanded) *Cynical Survivors - (disbanded) *Fort Howard's defense force - (disbanded) *Fort Howard Special Forces/F. H. S. F. - (disbanded) *Greyside - (disbanded) *I.B.C.D.U. - (disbanded) *Knights of the Lion - (disbanded) *Twilight City Police Dept.(Original/Historical) - (disbanded) *UGC - (disbanded) *punk rock vampires - (disbanded) *The Vampire Elite - (disbanded) *The Ravnos clan - (disbanded) *MORE ZOMBIES! - (disbanded) *Communist Union of Angry Undead - (disbanded) *The Overbarricaders - (disbanded) *Amateur Actors Association - (disbanded) *Fortress System Fighter Squad - (disbanded) *Hitmen for Hire - (disbanded) *Nobody in Particular - (disbanded) *Paranormal Extermination Team - (Temporarily disbanded) *Übermensch - (disbanded) *W.o.O (Way of One) - (disbanded) *Zombotech - (disbanded) *Bored And Murderous - (disbanded) *The /b/itch Killers - (disbanded) ''KEY''